We Are The Super Mario Bros! (An Original Two Act Play)
by Rilx4TW
Summary: Bowser has kidnapped Princess Peach again. But this time, many people are coming to help Mario save Peach. Can they save her again? Find out in this comedy play written by me.
1. Act 1 Scene 1

(PEACH IS PICKING FLOWERS OUTSIDE THE MUSHROOM CASTLE)

PEACH: This is going to be a great surprise for Mario! I'm really glad Bowser isn't here to see me do this. I'm totally gonna get kidnapped if he's here.

(TURNS OUT, BOWSER IS IN A DISGUISE, EAVESDROPPING BEHIND PEACH)

BOWSER: Hey, princess.

PEACH: (SCREAM) Oh, hello, stranger. Do you need anything?

BOWSER: Um, yes. There isn't any food around the Mushroom Kingdom and I don't have a home. Do you mind picking any food?

PEACH: Of course I can! I'll go pick some berries. I'll see you in a bit!

(PEACH EXITS. BOWSER TAKES OFF THE DISGUISE TO REVEAL HIMSELF)

BOWSER: Ha! The princess didn't even recognize me! Time to go kidnap the princess!

(THE KOOPALINGS, LARRY, ROY, LEMMY, WENDY, IGGY, MORTON AND LUDWIG ENTER FROM DIFFERENT SIDES AND ALL CHEER AND GIGGLE)

PEACH: Hello? Okay.

(BOWSER AND THE KOOPALINGS CATCH PEACH)

BOWSER: It is I, Bowser! And I will catch you for the 100th time now!

PEACH: Someone's been counting?

BOWSER: No. But still let's go!

(THE ENEMIES ALL LAUGH AND TAKE PEACH AWAY. MEANWHILE, MARIO IS ON A BED ON HIS CELLPHONE. THE PHONE RINGS)

MARIO: Hello?

PEACH: Hey, Mario! Bowser got me again for the millionth time now. I'm totally screwed.

MARIO: Someone's been counting?

PEACH: No.

MARIO: How could Bowser get you again? How old is he? Like 40 something? I don't know. We haven't aged for 33 years!

PEACH: Someone's been counting?

MARIO: Uh, not really.

(PEACH GIVES AN UNIMPRESSED LOOK AT THE AUDIENCE)

PEACH: Um, well, I'm kind of used to it.

MARIO: Is Bowser ever going to die.

PEACH: Who knows. He's reincarnated a million times!

MARIO: Mmmm,hmmmm.

PEACH: Please save me, Mario.

(PEACH HANGS UP)

MARIO: She hung up. I know she's been kidnapped a bunch of times, but I won't let Bowser stop me! There's only 1 man to do the job! And that's...

(LUIGI RUNS IN)

LUIGI: Luigi!

(MARIO STARES AT HIM)

MARIO: There's only 1 man to do the job! And that's...

(TOAD, YOSHI AND TOADETTE RUN IN)

TOAD, YOSHI, TOADETTE: Us!

TOAD: What's going on?

MARIO: Peach has been kidnapped again.

TOADETTE: Not again!

YOSHI: Bowser! That jerk!

LUIGI: Can I come?

(DAISY RUNS IN)

DAISY: Me too?

LUIGI: Daisy!

DAISY: Luigi!

(DAISY AND LUIGI HUG. ROSALINA RUNS IN)

ROSALINA: I can be of assistance!

(TOADSWORTH RUNS IN)

TOADSWORTH: I can come too!

MARIO: Ugh! All of you can come!

LUIGI, TOAD, TOADETTE, YOSHI, DAISY, ROSALINA, TOADSWORTH: YAY!

MARIO: Unless...

(ALL STARE AT MARIO)

MARIO: You actually help me save Peach. So, there's only 5 boys and 3 girls to do the job! And that's...

ALL: Us!

(LIGHTS OUT)


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

(LIGHTS UP)

MARIO: alright guys! i know we've been through a lot, she's been kidnapped millions of times-

all: someone's been counting?!

mario: no, no, no. what i'm saying is-

luigi: i get to marry daisy!? yes!

(luigi and daisy hug)

daisy: oh, luigi! you're the best!

Mario: No.

luigi and daisy: dangit.

mario: okay, we need to focus. i don't want anyone! and I mean no one! To get into trouble!

toad: oh, come on!

Yoshi: We'll be fine!

mario: you positive?

(all start blabbering)

Mario: if you all are positive, then let's go!

(All cheer and start running)

Goomba 1: mario!

Mario: ayye! my man!

(mario and goomba 1 high five. mario loses a life)

Toadette: what the heck just happened?!

Luigi: I'm digging his grave!

lumas: what happened, ma? What happened?

Rosalina: Calm down guys!

(all start panicking. mario reappears)

luigi: oh! thank god you're safe!

daisy: Watch out for the goombas.

mario: aw, come on! they're my friends!

Toad: look, mario. i know you and the goombas are friends, but they're dangerous.

mario: Yeah, I know. Now let's focus on the task and go save the princess!

(all cheer. they start running, hitting every enemy until they get to the end)

luigi: the goal pole! i see it!

toad: i'll get to the top first!

daisy: no! i will!

(daisy slaps toad)

toad: hey!

Lumas: We're gonna make it first!

toadette: no! I'm gonna make it up first!

toad: Um, no you won't!

(toadette slaps toad)

Toad: seriously?!

(eventually, they all fail to make it up to the top. it was yoshi who made it to the top. they look up)

all: yoshi?!

(yoshi smiles in triumph)

(lights out)


End file.
